Voice of the Rain
by Ha-Rin Cavendish
Summary: Hujan seakan menghubungkan mereka. Suara hujan bersinkronisasi dengan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh. Dengan diiringi suara rintik hujan, Sasuke, 16 tahun, menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata, gurunya yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya. SasuHina. Don't Like Don't Read.


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur maju-mundur, dll :p

Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata

.

.

.

.

Voice of the Rain

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sensei!"

Terdengar lemah suara hujan yang mengetuk jendela ruangan. Daun-daun pepohonan yang basah pun menggesek berat kaca bening itu. Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hyuuga Hinata, guru matematika di SMA Konoha.

"Eh?" Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan amethyst yang terlihat membulat.

Hyuuga Hinata, 26 tahun, seorang guru di SMA Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun, seorang siswa yang paling tinggi prestasinya di SMA Konoha.

Tik tok...

Tik tok...

Tik tok...

Hinata yang berusia 26 tahun menerima pernyataan cinta dari muridnya yang berusia 10 tahun lebih muda?

Tik tok...

Tik tok...

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu...

Hujan di bulan Juni membuat perjalanan Sasuke terhenti di sebuah halte bus antara rumah dan sekolahnya. Mungkin karena hujan, bus yang seharusnya membawanya ke sekolah belum tiba juga. Dia mengeluarkan headset dari tasnya dan mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya. Mata onyx-nya menatap rintik hujan. Dan entah mengapa hari ini tak ada seorang pun di halte itu. Hanya dia sendirian. Ah, tidak, tapi ada juga seorang gadis yang tampak seperti mahasiswi juga menunggu bus di halte yang sama. Gadis berambut lavender panjang yang berada di ujung sana.

Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis itu dan bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Hawa dingin hujan, bau air yang menyentuh tanah, lagu yang mengalun pelan di kedua pendengarannya, membuat syaraf-syarafnya berelaksasi. Sasuke merasa sedikit mengantuk. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, kalau kau tertidur, kau tak akan tahu kapan bus akan datang," gadis bermata amethyst itu menepuk pundak Sasuke perlahan.

Sasuke tersentak dan segera membuka matanya. Onyx-nya memandang amethyst milik gadis itu. "Kalau bus sudah berangkat, aku hanya perlu menunggunya lagi," jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm... jawaban yang unik," gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dari penampilanmu kau pasti hendak berangkat sekolah, dan jika kau terus menunggu maka kau akan telambat."

"Terlambat pun tak apa. Daripada harus memaksakan diri, aku lebih suka menikmati apa yang ada sekarang dan menyenangkanku," timpal pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan wajah cueknya. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan mulai menikmati suara hujan yang dipadu dengan suara musik dari headset-nya.

Gadis itu memandang lekat wajah Sasuke. Dia tak mengira seorang pemuda yang tampak masih ingusan ternyata bisa berpikir seperti itu. "Oh iya, apa kau suka hujan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan gadis ber-blazer biru yang terlihat serasi dengan rambut lavendernya.

"Aku suka sekali hujan," celetuk gadis itu sembari menjulurkan tangannya dan menengadahkannya ke atas seakan berusaha menangkap titik-titik air hujan dengan tangan mungilnya. Kakinya melangkah maju keluar dari halte dengan memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak. "Entah kenapa aku merasa suara hujan begitu menenangkan. Terdengar menentramkan hati. Hujan terlihat begitu bebas dari gumpalan awan yang mengekangnya," dan mata amethyst-nya membuka lalu berbalik menoleh pada Sasuke, "entah kenapa aku merasa hujan selayaknya benang merah bagi langit dan bumi yang tak akan pernah menyatu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum begitu polos.

Jantung Sasuke seakan berdebar lebih kencang melihat senyuman gadis lavender itu di dalam derasnya hujan.

"Aku pun menyukai hujan. Hujan terlihat begitu kesepian. Seakan bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam hati seseorang. Aku melihat air yang tertumpah dari langit itu bagaikan air mata dari langit yang menangis," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Panggil saja aku Hinata. Ayo!" ajaknya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar menggenggam tangannya dan menikmati hujan bersama dirinya.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah ke tempat Hinata. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan mereka bermandikan hujan di pagi hari. Hinata melihat di belakang halte itu ada sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam air mancur. Seperti seorang gadis kecil nan polos, Hinata berlari ke arah taman itu. Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana gadis lavender itu pergi. Seorang gadis polos yang terlihat menikmati guyuran hujan di bulan Juni.

.

.

.

"Tak kuduga ternyata Anda adalah seorang Sensei," ucap Sasuke yang masih terkejut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ternyata Hinata adalah guru baru di SMA Konoha.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata mengajar di sekolah ini. Dan mereka berdua terlambat masuk sekolah karena terlalu terbuai dengan keindahan hujan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ini hari pertamaku mengajar, jadi aku bahkan tak tahu seragam SMA Konoha dan aku tak mengira kau ini muridku," jawab Hinata yang terlihat murung.

"Anda tak terlihat seperti seorang guru," gumam Sasuke. Dia menggunakan bahasa yang cukup sopan jika harus berbicara dengan gurunya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dan memicingkan matanya. "Apa penampilanku tak pantas jadi seorang guru?"

Hinata memang merasa penampilannya sudah cukup baik sebagai seorang guru. Dengan kemeja putih dan blazer dia tampak rapi. Rok hitam berumbai selutut membuat penampilannya tampak anggun.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan tak pantas, tapi tak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Aku mengira Anda adalah mahasiswi."

"Mahasiswi? Hahahaha," Hinata tertawa cukup lebar. "Aku bahkan sudah berusia 26 tahun. Mana mungkin mahasiswi. Eh, mungkin juga kalau mahasiswi S-2," guraunya.

"Anda tak tampak seperti usia yang Anda katakan," ucap Sasuke jujur. "Apalagi jika melihat tingkah Anda tadi."

"Tingkahku?"

"Ya, Anda yang berada di tengah hujan, tampak seperti anak-anak," jawab Sasuke yang sedikit membuat Hinata down.

"Eeeeh? Apa aku masih terlihat kekanakan?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku kekanakan dan mengajak muridku hujan-hujanan dan membuatnya terlambat. Guru macam apa aku ini?" gumamnya suram.

Mereka berdua saling bicara di halte bus dekat SMA Konoha tempat mereka menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Tak perlu memikirkannya. Aku terlambat bukan karena Anda, tapi karena aku menyukai hujan," sanggah Sasuke.

Hinata terkikik perlahan. "Kau berusaha menghiburku?"

"Enak saja. Yang aku bilang itu kenyataan," Sasuke masih berkata dengan nada cueknya.

"Iyaa iyaaa," Hinata tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu, sore ini kita lihat pemandangan air mancur di belakang halte tadi yuk," ajaknya. "Ah, dan satu lagi, jangan panggil 'Anda' terus. Aku sudah bilang panggil saja Hinata. Panggilanmu terdengar terlalu sopan untukku."

"Baiklah, Hinata-sensei. Kau mengajak muridmu berkencan? Guru macam apa kau ini," goda Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Apaa? Mana mungkin!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahahaha," Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang kekanakan.

Bus telah datang dan mereka menaiki bus yang sama hingga ke halte pertemuan mereka tadi pagi. Sore ini cuaca cerah jadi mereka tak akan terbuai lagi oleh suara air hujan.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, seakan hujan menjadi benang merah bagi mereka.

Hujan kembali membasahi Desa Konoha, termasuk SMA Konoha. Sasuke melihat tetes air hujan yang jatuh menggenangi tanah dari jendela kelasnya. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal di kelas untuk menikmati suara hujan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menulis email pada Sensei-nya.

ー'Anda sudah pulang, Sensei?'ー

ー'Belum. Masih hujan di luar dan aku masih memeriksa ujian tadi siang. ^-^'ー

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan membalas pesan guru matematikanya itu.

ー'Kalau begitu, datanglah ke ruang musik di lantai 1. Aku menunggumu, Sensei.'ー

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari? Kau mau mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah?" gurau Hinata.

"Ssstt," desis Sasuke menandakan Hinata agar tak bersuara.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi. Peralatan musik yang digunakan siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikulernya sudah bersih dan dimasukan ke gudang, kecuali grand piano yang masih ada di sudut ruangan. Sasuke duduk di tempat duduk dan tangannya seakan siap menari di atas tuts piano.

"Apa Sensei tahu lagu Chopin?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. "Hmm, aku tak begitu tahu tentang musik klasik." Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati grand piano di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memainkan piano. Jari-jarinya menari indah di atas tuts piano. Melodi yang dimainkannya pun berbaur dengan suara rintik hujan. Hinata menutup matanya. Terdengar melodi piano dan suara hujan saling bersinkronisasi. Begitu indah. Begitu menenangkan. Begitu dalam. Seakan membuat kedua insan tersebut berperan sebagai hujan itu sendiri.

"Chopin, Raindrop," ucap Sasuke saat selesai memainkan melodinya.

"Terdengar begitu indah dan menyentuh. Padahal aku tak begitu mengerti tentang musik klasik," komen Hinata atas permainan piano Sasuke.

Hinata melihat hujan yang masih turun dari jendela. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa akulah hujan itu," tambahnya.

"Ya, sebuah melodi yang indah yang mampu membuat kita merasa sebagai hujan itu sendiri," sahut Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Hinata. "Sensei, kenapa Anda ingin menjadi guru?"

Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menoleh dan memandang wajah muridnya itu. "Uhm~ susah dijelaskan," jawabnya singkat.

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang dalam amethyst-nya yang membuat Hinata merasa pemuda di hadapannya itu menginginkan jawaban.

Hinata menarik napas. "Sebuah cita-cita sederhana saat aku masih kecil," Hinata kembali memandang hujan seakan mengingat masa kecilnya. "Sejak kecil, saat disuruh guru menuliskan apa cita-citamu, aku selalu menulis 'ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi banyak orang'. Sebuah cita-cita yang abstrak. Tak ada kepastian aku ingin berprofesi sebagai apa. Aku berkali-kali dimarahi oleh guruku karena menuliskannya," Hinata tertawa pelan.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerakan saat Hinata bercerita. Pergerakan bibirnya, pandangan matanya, gestur tubuhnya. Mata onyx-nya seakan menyimpan rahasia tentang gadis 26 tahun di hadapannya itu.

"Dan begitu tersadar, aku sudah jadi seorang guru. Benar-benar sesuai dengan cita-citaku kan? Aku bisa berguna bagi banyak orang dengan mengajar mereka," tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Seandainya, orang tua Sensei melarang Sensei untuk menjadi guru, apa yang akan Sensei lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Amethyst kembali menatap onyx Sasuke. "Aku akan mencari cara lain agar cita-citaku bisa terwujud. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, cita-citaku saat kecil itu begitu sederhana dan abstrak. Tapi bisa mencakup ke semua profesi yang ada. Ya, awalnya orang tuaku pun tak terlalu suka aku masuk kuliah sebagai guru. Tapi lambat laun mereka menyadari, inilah yang cocok untuk putriku. Sekalipun aku hanya akan meneruskan berjualan sayur di toko orang tuaku, aku akan mewujudkan impianku itu. Penjual sayur pun bisa berguna bagi banyak orang, kan? Aku bisa memilihkan sayur yang terbaik, bisa menyarankan sayur-sayur yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang yang sedang sakit karena orang dengan penyakit tertentu tak boleh sembarangan makan sayur, atau mungkin aku bisa memberikan sayur pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan."

Mata onyx Sasuke seakan tak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Dia bahkan memperhatikan rambut Hinata yang bergerak seiring dengan ceritanya. Dagunya. Juga pipinya. Jemarinya yang lentik. Dan juga suaranya.

"Yang terpenting, cintai yang kau kerjakan dan kerjakan apa yang kau cintai," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sebetulnya, impianku pun hampir sama dengan impian Sensei. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa menolong banyak orang," Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Impian yang menarik," Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi ayahku adalah pebisnis dan memerintahkan agar aku mengikuti jejaknya. Aku tak menyukai dunia bisnis," raut wajah Sasuke berubah jadi sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena sejak kecil aku melihat bagaimana permainan orang dewasa di dunia bisnis. Saling menjatuhkan. Yang menang akan semakin kaya dan yang kalah akan semakin terpuruk. Seakan tak ada kemanusiaan disana," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. "Ya, aku pun merasa seperti itu tentang dunia bisnis."

Sasuke terdiam. Penuturan Hinata seakan sebuah pembelaan bagi dirinya.

"Tapi menurutku segala jenis profesi tergantung dari manusianya. Apakah manusia itu baik? Kebenaran seperti apa yang ada dalam diri manusia itu? Ketahuilah kebenaran, cintai kebenaran itu, dan lakukan kebenaran yang kau cintai. Meskipun kau berada dalam dunia yang kotor sekalipun, jika kau mengetahui kebenaran, kau tak akan ikut kotor. Kau bisa memainkan bisnis yang bersih dan membantu orang-orang yang sedang membangun bisnisnya," papar Hinata.

"Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menentukan kehidupanmu, apakah kau mau mengikuti kebaikan ataukah tenggelam dalam keburukan," tambahnya.

"Wow, Anda benar-benar seorang Sensei. Pemikiran Sensei benar-benar berbeda," ucap Sasuke yang menyiratkan kekaguman.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Memangnya kau masih melihatku bukan sebagai sensei?" dongkolnya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja ternyata Sensei memang orang dewasa."

"Aku memang sudah dewasa," Hinata masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pipinya terlihat menggembung.

"Hahahaha. Kalau Sensei memasang wajah seperti itu, tak akan kelihatan sebagai orang dewasa," Sasuke tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Apa katamu? Enak saja,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sensei," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi hening.

"Eh?" Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia yang berusia 26 tahun mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari muridnya yang 10 tahun lebih muda.

Keheningan sejenak seakan telinga mereka mampu menangkap gesekan dedaunan pada kaca jendela. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau aku menyukaimu, Sensei. Mungkin sejak awal aku sudah tertarik dengan kepribadianmu yang terkadang berubah dari kekanakan menjadi seorang dewasa. Lama kelamaan makin merasuk di dalam mataku dan mendasar ke dalam hatiku," tambah Sasuke.

"Sebentar, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" kepala Hinata terasa sedikit berputar dengan pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Anda pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tahu usiamu jauh di bawahku, tapi sejak awal aku tak menganggapmu anak kecil dan aku pun cukup tertarik dengan kepribadianmu," jawab Hinata dengan nada sok cuek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis berusia 26 tahun itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pipinya merona merah ketika menyadari Sasuke telah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang rampingnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," bisik Sasuke lembut di dekat telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

To be continued..

"Jika aku adalah hujan, bisakah aku terhubung dengan hati seseorang, seperti langit dan bumi yang saling terhubung tanpa pernah bersatu." ー Kubo Tite.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
